


I Think I Caught Something

by conatozaki37



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conatozaki37/pseuds/conatozaki37
Summary: ...and it's not the flu.
Kudos: 11





	I Think I Caught Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same story from asianfanfics. I figured I'd upload it here as backup just in case one of these sites unexpectedly crash. XD

“Jesus Christ you’re weird!”, Sana huffs in frustration.

Dahyun rolls her eyes, “You know I’m a Christian, right?”

“What does that have to do with you being weird? I’m not religious myself, but I don’t see the point in bringing it into this conversation”, the older girl argues as she shrugs.

“I just thought I’d let you know. I don’t fancy you using His name in that way. ”

A brief silence.

“Oh… right. I’m sorry about that”, Sana responds in realization.

Dahyun smirks, “I’m kidding. But yeah, I’m kinda obligated to tell people that. It’s one of the things they taught us at Sunday school.”

She then leans toward Sana’s ear for a whisper.

“Between you and me though… it doesn’t really bother me at all”, she winks before walking past her.

Sana was caught off guard at the sudden action, but immediately jerks her head towards Dahyun as she tries to catch up with her, not wanting to tarnish her so-called ‘reputation’.

“Like I said”, she starts, “Jesus Christ you’re weird!”

Dahyun smiles slightly at that.

“So I’ve been told”, she finally decides to answer Sana who's walking beside her in the hallways after a minute or so.

“I’m boring too you know. That’s why I can’t quite comprehend your constant presence around me.”

Being the playful person that she is, Sana tries to tease the younger, “Not to me, you’re not. Why? Aren’t you used to having pretty girls around you all the time?”

She pokes Dahyun's cheek and continues her teasing, not letting her answer, “Besides… I find you fascinating.”

“Huh…”

“Huh, what?”

“It got me thinking”, Dahyun continues walking, not once looking at the girl beside her.

Sana on the other hand was waiting expectantly for the her to continue, but nothing came after that.

Dahyun made it seem like she was meaning to say something else, but truthfully, she was a little too flustered after that simple compliment.

This caused the older girl to scrunch up her nose and answer with a pout.

“You’re really weird Dahyun-ssi.”

“Me?”, Dahyun feigns ignorance.

“I’m not the one using the same word three times on the same person and still follow her around for some unknown reason Sana-san”, she quirks her brows as she teases the older, trying to lighten up the mood.

Sana caught the intention and finally grins at her before answering.

“It’s just that, you often don’t finish your sentences and you’re almost always leaving everything hanging. Maybe… maybe I don’t like weird.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t”, Dahyun challenges.

Another brief silence. Dahyun was ready for a victory smirk, thinking she had won this time.

But then Sana answers with a whisper, “But I like you.”

In a hallway full of rowdy and playful students, that silent whisper shouldn’t have been heard. But despite the loud laughs and endless gossip, despite her feeble heart hammering inside her chest; Dahyun heard those four words, loud and clear.

She should’ve ended that conversation by brushing it off and letting the pink burn up her cheeks up to her ears, just like after every attempt of flirting Sana did in the past. But she didn’t back down. Not this time. Not when an all too scary, indescribable feeling is starting to bubble up in the pit of her stomach. Not when something switched inside her the moment she witnessed the setting sun glow golden on the older girl’s light brown eyes.

“…maybe I like you too”, she finally whispers back after what seemed like forever.

***

A blush isn’t scientifically contagious, but at that moment, with two young hearts soaring, testing the waters of a new found territory, and stares searching for galaxies in each other’s eyes; maybe, just maybe… a blush is as contagious as the flu.


End file.
